


Late Night Thoughts

by Equalityandlove



Category: Original Work
Genre: Brief mentions of suicide/self-harm, Character's inner thoughts, Contemplating sexuality, Diary/Journal, F/M, Hopefully realistic portrayal of teenage life, I will put in the notes at the beginning of the chapters when those things come up, Monologue
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 15:47:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14192406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Equalityandlove/pseuds/Equalityandlove
Summary: Basically this is what I write when I get the urge to write and I'm bored or it's late at night and I don't feel like sleeping. I know it's probably awful and tbh I don't really think I wrote it to be good, it's just my way of venting about the world I think. It's very therapeutic.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> As I said in the summary, this probably won't be much fun for you to read, but you're here now so if you want to do read on. If you do happen to like it please comment/leave kudos :) thanks x
> 
> Also there are mentions of suicide and self-harm in this chapter.

[Link to Google doc of the work](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1VO8J60uIQ7MqT-pWuZdOjotSooQlQ0mpo3hbOFVWTNY/edit?usp=drivesdk%20%20%20)

 

This is the link to photos I took of my handwritten work for this. I do want to type this up soon because I'm not sure how legible my handwriting is and it's a pain to put photos on here

 

 


	2. Sexual Orientation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one's a bit more personal. Not that the last one wasn't. I don't know, I just think this one makes the character more relatable and makes them sound more like a real person.

So I'm back. With more things I'd kinda like to discuss with you guys, the readers. I was never 100% sure on my sexuality, and honestly I never felt there was any real need to be sure. Why put a label on myself that literally just tells other people what genitals I'm into. I don't get it. So I never really made a big deal of my sexuality, never mentioned it. Of course that meant everyone just assumed I was completely hetero. Which is fair I suppose, that's probably the majority of people, so if you had to make a guess you'd go for straight right? 

Recently I've told a few of the people closest to me that I'm bi. It never actually felt like a big revelation or coming out to me. Not in the sense that it was an important piece of information or anything, I was still the same old me, nothing about myself had actually changed. 

So I told my friend Julia first. She's a lesbian, so I was hoping that, of all people, she wouldn't judge or make this hard for me. Especially given that she can't tell her family about her own sexuality because they wouldn't accept her for it, and they're already assholes to her - why add fuel to the flames? As predicted, she didn't judge, and she said she already knew (well, she says she could tell). In fact, I don't think I so much chose to confess to her as I did tell her the truth when she called me out on it because she suspected. 

Next was my best friend, Gemma. I told her after she told me she was bi. She was fine with it, no big deal to her. Also she's since gone from being bi to thinking she might be bi, to actually, no, she's pretty sure that she's just into guys. She's still cool with me being bi though, so to be honest I don't really care what genitals she's into, as long as she's happy and the person to whom the genitals belong treats her well. Because I'll kick their ass if they don't. 

The only other person I've told is Joey. That one was a little more difficult. I didn't know how he'd react to learning that the number of people who could potentially take me away from him had now doubled, because I was interested in both sexes. Of course, I shouldn't have doubted him, because he knew that I loved him, and I was no more likely to cheat on him now than I was before (just so you know, that means the chance was sticking firm at 0%) because he's the only person I could ever imagine being with, it's just that now we could both appreciate any hot women that passed us on the street.

Oh, and he also said that he kinda already thought I was bi.

So that's the three people I've told. I don't have any plans to tell anyone else in the near future, or ever. Either because I feel that there's not really any need for them to know, or because I don't think they'd look at me the same afterwards. I'd say there's more of the latter than the former sadly.

Anyways, that's all for tonight. I could ramble on for a lot longer about this, but tonight I think I shall choose sleep over ranting about my feelings. 

Goodnight x


End file.
